


Truth or Dare

by velithya



Series: Tropes: A Final Fantasy XIII Remix [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, Hope/Vanille ish, Post-Game, Tropes are fun!, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velithya/pseuds/velithya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She normally doesn't allow herself this, but tonight she thinks she's allowed a little indulgence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

Lightning isn't playing, of course, but Hope and Vanille and Serah and Snow are, albeit Snow at Serah's insistence; even Fang is participating, laughing as Snow completes his last push up with Hope, Serah and Vanille all sitting on his back. Lightning's just leaning back in the corner, enjoying the laughter and the knowledge that they're safe and it's over. The kids pile off Snow's back and into their rough circle again, Serah leaning into Snow's chest, his arm around her, and Hope and Vanille hesitantly holding hands. It's nice, that they all have someone, and her eyes drift to Fang completely without her volition.

Fang doesn't have anyone but she looks content enough, smiling with the others. Fang's had it harder than any of them, and she deserves to be happy, to be here with all of them. She's so glad that they found them, that they were able to wake from their crystal and come back to the place they're all learning to call home. 

Fang lifts her glass, tilting her head back to drink, and Lightning's eyes slide down the long column of her throat. She normally doesn't allow herself this, but it's been a long series of months to get them all here and she thinks she's allowed a little indulgence. 

"All right kids," Fang says, and waves away everyone's inevitable protests about her language. "You have fun, but it's time for me to turn in." She pushes up smoothly from the floor, sari settling around her, and takes her glass into the kitchen.

Lightning's not sure of why - no, that's a lie, she is sure of why, she just doesn't want to admit it - but she uncurls from her chair. "Me too, I think," she says. "Have a good night."

Serah levers herself up on Snow's shoulder, and darts over to give her a hug. "Night Lightning," she says, smiling, and she smiles back, easy - no reason not to, not on a day like today, a night when everyone's relaxed and free, when everything's over and they're safe.

"Good night Serah," she says. 

Fang comes back from the kitchen, and they go out the door to a general chorus of good nights. 

It's cool but not cold outside, and she turns her face up to the sky as they start walking. Cocoon is glowing blue above them in the distance, and deeper into the night sky she can make out a handful of stars.

"You've been quiet," Fang says after a while, and when Lightning glances at her, she's looking forward, not at her. "Are you okay?"

Lightning looks away, and catches the glance Fang gives her then out of the corner of her eye, there and gone in a blink. "I," she says, "I am, actually," and it's not even a lie. "Everyone here, happy and together - I'm glad."

When she chances a look back, Fang's looking at the ground. "Seems like you approve of Serah and Snow now," she comments, and Lightning snorts. 

"Yeah, we - we came to an understanding," she says. "I mean, he's an idiot, but - Serah loves him."

Fang's nodding, still looking at the ground. "I had the same chat with Vanille," she says. "I mean, it's too early for love, but she really wants to see where it goes."

"Hope had to grow up a lot," Lightning says. "He deserves something nice."

There's silence for another while, but it's comfortable. Fang's still looking at the ground though, and she seems a little less relaxed, a little more tense.

"What about you?" Fang says finally, and stops. She's staring into the distance, the light from Cocoon lighting down the line of her nose, the curve of her jaw. "Who do you have, Light?"

Lightning swallows. "Truth or dare," she says, and it ghosts out like a whisper between them. Fang's head swings sharply around, eyes wide, and she can't take it back now, isn't sure she wants to.

Fang's throat works as she swallows. "Truth," she says, just as softly.

"Tell me how you feel," Lightning says. It's an easy out if she's misread this; Fang can talk about anything, and then she'll know. But hints aren't enough; she needs the proper intel. What she has now is too important to ruin with guesswork and chances.

Fang takes a deep breath, still holding her gaze. "I've never felt anything before like the way I feel for you," she says. "I woke from crystal and you were there, and my first thought was that I was finally home. And I was so grateful not to have forgotten again, because that meant that I hadn't forgotten you, and this." She gestures with her hand between them, and then drops it back to her side. "It's, Light, it's _everything_."

It's everything she wanted to hear and more; a confirmation of feelings returned. But she's always been better with words than actions; wants to _show_ Fang how she feels, the slow burn that Fang's words have lit in her veins. 

"Truth or dare," Lightning says again, and this time it's not uncertain, not a whisper; it's low, voice hot, and she can see Fang's eyes darken.

"Dare," Fang says deliberately, and Lightning smiles.

"Kiss me."

Fang breathes out all in a rush, eyes dropping helplessly to her mouth. She takes the step that puts them nearly to touching; Lightning can feel her body heat hovering just that fraction out of reach.

" _Light_ ," Fang murmurs, and lifts a hand to her jaw; the simple touch sends tingles over her skin, and she tilts her head up. Fang's nose slides against hers as she dips her head in turn, and then their lips are touching, a soft brush that nevertheless has her breathing faster.

It should be ridiculous, her reaction to such a tiny thing, but it's not, could never be; it's inevitable, the way they've been falling naturally toward this moment from the day they met. Fang's opened the door, made that final leap, and it's Lightning's turn, now, to join her. She won't keep her waiting.

"Fang," she whispers, their lips brushing again. "It's everything to me too."

And then she's pressing into Fang, closing that tiny distance to sink into her warmth. Fang's mouth opens under hers, hand sliding into her hair, and she lifts her own hands, one around Fang's shoulders and the other curling around the sharp jut of her hip.

She doesn't have to hold herself back anymore; doesn't have to deny that she wants this, wants everything, and not just the hot press of Fang's body against hers, the slick slide of her mouth - she wants to wake up next to Fang every morning, and kiss her goodnight at the end of every day, and now it's something that she can have.

She's finally home.


End file.
